FairyLights PreCure!
by Bluntasaur
Summary: Five brave girls become the emissaries of the Ancient Fairy Saints to protect the world from the evil Darcturne Empire.  Together, they are FairyLights PreCure!


_Bordeaux Castle, Avalonia Island_

_Three Months Ago_

A beautiful queen with light reddish-pink hair and a forest-green gown was on her throne, reading a large, leather-bound book. As she took a sip from a cup of tea on a side table, she suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called out. The door opened, and a cute little creature with mouse-like ears and blue-white fur ran into the room, and stood at attention as he reached the throne.

"Queen Sylphina, you called for me?" asked the sprite.

"Yes, Poppy. It seems the destined day has finally come, and I need your help for a vital task. Will you accompany me to the Sage Tower?"

"Of course, Your Majesty!" As Sylphina got up and approached Poppy, she knelt down and extended her hand. Poppy climbed up onto her shoulder, and the two left the throne room together. The two traveled down a long hallway until they entered a round room. As they stood in the middle, a giant glowing disc appeared beneath them, and carried them up to the highest tower in the castle.

When the disc stopped, they found themselves in a crystalline room, with five giant colored crystals hovering before them. Sylphina lifted her head to the crystals and spoke. "Ancient Fairy Saints, please bestow your words upon me."

"We already know the purpose of your visit, Queen Sylphina," spoke the white crystal.

"An evil force approaches the human world, and threatens to corrupt the balance between humans and fairies," spoke the red crystal.

"If the FairyLights of the humans are endangered, it could throw the world into utter chaos," spoke the blue crystal.

"The time has come to summon the five humans who carry our FairyLights," spoke the green crystal.

"They shall be the ones who will become our legendary emissaries," spoke the pink crystal.

The five crystals then glowed with an intense light. When the light faded, five odd devices that looked like round minidisc players appeared, each one in the same color as the crystal it emerged from.

"We entrust you with these FairyDisc Spinners ," spoke the crystals in unison. "Deliver them to the five chosen ones, so that they may use them to call upon their powers." With that, the crystals fell silent.

Sylphina gathered up the Spinners and turned to Poppy. "Poppy, I'm counting on you to do a good job as the navigator for our new team of emissaries."

"W-wait a second! ME? You're choosing ME as the new navigator?" stuttered Poppy. "But...being the navigator is one of the highest honors any sprite can receive. I'm not sure if...I mean, I don't know if I can..."

Sylphina smiled and patted Poppy on the head. "_I_ know you can, Poppy. During your years of servitude here in Bordeaux Castle, your services have proven invaluable to the prosperity of Avalon Island. And I know your courage, intelligence, and diligence will be a great asset to the emissaries in their coming battle." She held out the devices to Poppy. "It's my duty as queen to choose the servants best suited to each task. And I choose you for this one."

Poppy's face lit up with a huge smile as he accepted the devices from Syphina and placed them in a portable hole. "T-thank you, Your Majesty! I promise I won't let you down! I'll support the emissaries with everything I've got!"

"That's good to hear," smiled Sylphina as the glowing disc took them back down. "I'll make preparations for you to leave for the human world first thing tomorrow, so take the time tonight to prepare for the trip. And don't forget to take the Prism Scope with you before you go."

"Yes, Your Majesty!" said Poppy enthusiastically as he hopped off of Sylphina's shoulder and ran down the hall. Sylphina watched as Poppy departed.

_Have courage, Poppy_. _If the power of the FairyLights were to fall into evil hands, it could spell certain doom for the human race, and the entire world. The only ones who can protect that power are the five who carry the FairyLights of the Ancient Fairy Saints. It's up to you to find them...the legendary warriors, the PreCures! _

* * *

><p><em>Hanagawa City, Japan<em>

_Three Months Later_

The shopping district of Hanagawa City was in an utter panic. A horde of gray-skinned goblins was wreaking havoc, led by a monster that resembled a bowl of ramen. People ran in terror as the creatures smashed everything in sight and attacked civilians.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha! Flee in terror, puny humans!" laughed the ramen monster. "Nobody can stop the piping-hot power of Ramen Head!"

"Hold it right there, Darcturne!" shouted two voices from nearby.

The ramen monster and goblins turned around to see two girls in blue-and-white school uniforms standing on top of a city bus. One had peach-colored hair in pigtails, and the other had short red hair.

"Okay, you big noodlehead! You've had your fun!" shouted the peach-haired girl as she pointed at the monster. "We're not gonna let you terrorize this city anymore!"

"No bowl-headed freak is gonna cause a ruckus on our watch!" shouted the redhead. "You're gonna pay for your evil deeds!"

"Don't make me laugh!" growled the monster with a smirk. "You little girly-girls think you can stop me? Who are you two brats, anyway?"

"We're the legendary warriors, the PreCures!" said the peach-haired girl as she took out a white FairyDisc Spinner and clicked the lid open. "Hitomi-chan, you ready to roll?"

"I was born ready!" Hitomi clicked open her red FairyDisc Spinner. "Let's do this, Yumiko!"

The two girls snapped their fingers, causing their PreCure Change Discs to magically appear. "Change Disc, Set!" shouted the girls as they placed their discs into the Spinners. Then, as they shut the lids, they shouted, "Spin...On!"

As the lids shut, a female voice came from the Spinners that accompanied the words that appeared on the screen. "PRECURE, CHANGE START!"

Two magic circles appeared beaneath the girls' feet, and the girls shouted, "FAIRYLIGHTS SHINE! PRECURE...SHOWTIME!

* * *

><p><em>Doughnuts is proud to present:<em>

**_FairyLights PreCure!_**

_Written and Directed by: Bluntasaur_

_OP Theme: Shine On! FairyLights PreCure!_

* * *

><p>With the magic of the FairyDisc, the two girls had become PreCures. Yumiko was now Cure Hope, and Hitomi was now Cure Justice.<p>

"The fairy's bright soul creates a better tomorrow! Cure Hope!"

"The fairy's righteous soul punishes all evil! Cure Justice!"

"Together, we are...FairyLights PreCure!" shouted the two as they struck a pose together.

* * *

><p>Episode 1:<p>

The Legendary Warriors! We are FairyLights PreCure!

_Densetsu no Senshi! Futari Wa FairyLights PreCure!_

* * *

><p>Ramen Head laughed at the two PreCures. "You think a couple of widdle girls in pretty dresses is gonna scare me? I'll send you both home crying for your mommies!"<p>

"Hey, leave our mothers out of this!" shouted Hope. "We're gonna hang you by your own noodles!"

"We'll just see about that! Grublings, get 'em!"

The gray-skinned goblins charged the PreCures, brandishing metal clubs. The two Cures leapt into the fray, punching and kicking their way through the Grublings. As the Grublings got slammed into walls or the ground, they splattered into piles of mud which quickly dissolved away. In less than a minute, half the horde had been wiped out.

"Hope Shining Kick!" Cure Hope delivered a powerful spin kick with a glowing foot to half the remaining horde, slicing them in half and splattering them on the spot.

"Justice Flash Punch!" Cure Justice delivered a solid punch with a glowing fist to the other half, sending them flying into a nearby building, where they splattered and dissolved. With the Grublings defeated, the PreCures turned their attention back to Ramen Head.

"Well, it looks like we polished off the appetizers" grinned Cure Hope.

"And now it's time for us to serve the main course!" said Cure Justice, cracking her knuckles. "A nice big can of whoop-ass, with a POUNDcake for dessert!"

"Ya know, you look kinda grumpy, Red. As for me, I'm feeling SOUP-er!" Ramen Head shot a barrage of soup globs at the PreCures, but they managed to dodge with some fancy acrobatics. Hope freaked as she saw one of the soup globs melt a nearby lamp post.

"Aww, what's the matter? Am I too hot? Maybe I'll cool off if you blow on me! Mwahahahahaha!" Ramen Head charged up to unleash another barrage.

"Now's your chance, PreCures!" said Poppy's voice from the FairyDisc Spinners. "It takes time for him to charge up for a full barrage. Attack while he's vulnerable!"

The two PreCures immediately leaped in and punched Ramen Head right in the mouth, sending him flying. Then they dashed behind him and kicked him, knocking him to the pavement.

"That does it! No more Mr. Nice Blacklight!" yelled Ramen Head as he took out a pair of giant chopsticks and separated them. "This fight's gonna end now!" Ramen Head swung the two chopsticks down at the girls, but they caught them.

"You're right about one thing," said Cure Hope. "This fight IS gonna end now."

"'Cause we're gonna finish you off right here!" said Cure Justice.

The two lifted Ramen Head up by the chopsticks and slammed him back into the ground. The two then tapped the pouches on their sashes, causing another Fairy Disc to pop out. With a cry of "Shining Power Disc, Set!", they set the discs into the Spinners, and shouted "Spin...On!" As the Spinner called out, "FAIRY SOUL CHARGE, FULL POWER!", the flower jewels on their chests began to glow, along with their fists. As the two girls cried out "PRECURE, TWIN FAIRY STORM!", Hope and Justice slammed their fists into Ramen Head, sending a massive energy beam right through him. Within seconds the BlackLight monster collapsed and exploded. As the smoke cleared, an ordinary-looking ramen cart was seen sitting where the monster had been moments ago.

The citizens came out of hiding, and when they saw that the PreCures had defeated the monster, let out a huge cheer. The Cures smiled and waved to the crowd. Suddenly, Cure Justice ran over to the ramen cart, and wheeled it over to a chubby man in an apron.

"I believe this belongs to you, good sir," smiled Justice to the man.

"My ramen cart!" exclaimed the man. "Thank you so much! This ramen cart is my entire life! When it suddenly turned into that monster, I didn't know what I was gonna do!" The chef wiped away some tears. "You girls are the best! How can I ever repay you?"

"No need to thank us, mister," said Hope. "Protecting the city and the happiness of its people is the sworn duty of the PreCures."

Suddenly, Poppy's voice came from the FairyDisc Spinner. "Umm, I hate to interrupt you moment of glory, but just so you know, it's almost 8:30."

"AAAAAH! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" shouted the Cures together. And with that, they leaped onto a nearby building and ran off across the rooftops.

Little did they realize that a short distance away, two blue-haired twin girls were watching them from the back of a nearby limo.

* * *

><p>The Cures soon arrived at the front gates of Nakagawa Municipal Junior High, and dove into a nearby cherry tree, where they changed back to normal. Hitomi climbed down first, swinging off a branch and landing neatly on her feet. Yumiko tried to do the same, but her hands slipped and she fell. Thankfully, Hitomi caught her in a princess carry.<p>

"Ah, Ojii-sama! I am forever in your debt!" grinned Yumiko.

"Ho ho, funny girl," smirked Hitomi as she let Yumiko down. "Now let's get going before we're late."

The two dusted off the petals that had stuck to them, and joined the other students as they walked through the gate.

_I'm Yumiko Kibohara. I'm 14 years old, and in my second year at Nakagawa Municipal Junior High. My grades are decent, but I'm not in any clubs. I love video games, skateboarding, and superheroes. Personality-wise, I'm just a girl who likes to kick back and have fun._

_ But secretly, I'm also the emmisary of the white Fairy Saint, Cure Hope! _

_ I'm Hitomi Ogata. I'm 14 years old, and in my second year at Nakagawa Municipal Junior High. My grades aren't all that hot, but I'm great at sports! I'm also a proud member of the Hanagawa City Junior Police Patrol. I like to think of myself as a friendly sort, though it's often said I have a hair-trigger temper. _

_ But secretly, I'm also the emmisary of the red Fairy Saint, Cure Justice!_

As the two entered the main courtyard of the school, they saw a small crowd gathered nearby, with rave music playing loudly. As the two wandered over to see what they were looking at, they were greeted with quite the spectacle.

Two blue-haired twins were on a large pink blanket spread out on the grass. One had straight hair and glasses, and and was sitting in the back holding a laptop with speakers attached, playing the rave music they were hearing. The other has slightly curly hair, and was dancing to the music, pulling off some very impressive acrobatics in her routine. As the dance ended, the crowd applauded, including Yumiko and Hitomi.

"That was amazing!" said Yumiko with stars in her eyes. "I've never seen a dance like that before!"

"I'm glad you liked it," said the curly-haired girl. "But I couldn't have done it without my tech-wiz sister here and her sweet remixes."

"Oh, it was nothing," smiled the glasses girl as she folded her laptop and approached the two. "I just whipped up a little something to help Misako with her routine."

"Hey, I recognize you two now," said Hitomi. "You're the Tachikawa Twins. You father's the president of TachiTech, right?"

"That's right. I'm Misako, and this is my sister Minako."

"I'm Yumiko Kibohara, and this is my friend Hitomi Ogata." smiled Yumiko. "Pleased to meet you!"

As the two pairs of girls shook each other's hands, they suddenly felt a strange sensation, as if a jolt of electricity had run through their bodies. There was a brief awkward silence between the four, until Misako finally spoke.

"A-anyway, we'd better get going or we'll be late for class! See you around school!" Minako and Misako quickly departed. Yumiko and Hitomi were left to stand there, wondering what had just happened.

* * *

><p>Moments later in Class 2-B, Yumiko slumped down at her desk.<p>

"Man, I'm beat," she muttered to herself. "Fighting a ramen bowl with an attitude really takes it out of you."

Suddenly, a brown-haired boy with a ponytail entered the classroom and waved to Yumiko. "Hey, Yumiko-chan!"

Yumiko's eyes lit up as she saw the boy, and she waved back. "Kazuma-chan! Good morning!"

_That's my childhood friend, Kazuma Hiiragi. We've known each other since kindergarten. He loves all the same stuff as me, and we always have fun hanging out together. He's the best friend anyone could ask for._

"Hey, guess what?" said Kazuma. "I just found out we're getting a new transfer student! And she's from America!"

"Wow, I've never met an American before!" said Yumiko. "I wonder what she's like."

Just then, a middle-aged man in a wheelchair entered the classroom, and the students took their seats.

"Good morning, class!" said the man with a smile.

"Good morning, Fuku-sensei!" responded the class.

_That's our homeroom teacher, Ichiro Fukuhara. But we just call him Fuku-sensei because of how awesome he is. He's kind and funny, and he knows a lot of stuff. He's everyone's favorite teacher at our school._

"Now THAT'S the kind of greeting I love to hear!" smiled Mr. Fukuhara. "I love seeing young people full of energy! Anyway, we've got a new student joining us today. She's come all the way from America to attend our fine school. So, let's all make her feel at home and show her that Japan is Number One!"

Just then, a lovely blonde girl entered the classroom. She stepped up to the blackboard, and wrote her name in English. Then she drew a line under it, and below that, she wrote her name in katakana.

"Hello, everybody! It's nice to meet you!" smiled the girl in English. "My name is Jessica Miller, and I'm very happy to be here!"

All the boys in the class stared at her in awe for a couple of seconds, then stammered "N-nice to meet you!" in broken English.

"Calm down, boys. You'll all get your chance to talk to Miller-san AFTER class." said Mr. Fukuhara. "Now then Miller-san, you'll be sitting next to Kibohara-san over there"

Jessica nodded and took her seat next to Yumiko. "Nice to meet you," she said in Japanese. Yumiko stared at her with a look of surprise.

"It's okay, I already know Japanese," smiled Jessica. "I just figured speaking English would add a bit of flair to my introduction."

"Oh, I see," said Yumiko. "Well, it's nice to meet you, too."

As Mr. Fukuhara began homeroom, Yumiko couldn't keep herself from staring at Jessica.

_Wow, now I see why all the boys in class were going nuts over her. She's gorgeous! Baby blue eyes, ruby red lips, silky blonde hair, flawless skin, and those long lean legs...she's just so cute! And HOLY CRAP, THOSE PUPPIES ARE HUGE! _

"Umm, is something wrong?" asked Jessica when she saw the look of shock on Yumiko's face. When she noticed Yumiko was staring at her chest, she blushed and giggled. "Yeah, they are kinda big, aren't they? My mother's side of the family always had a tendency to blossom at an early age."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare," said Yumiko. "It's just that..."

"Don't worry about it," smiled Jessica. "It happens all the time."

_I think I'm gonna like this Yumiko girl, _thought Jessica to herself. _But what's this strange feeling I'm getting when I'm near her?_

* * *

><p>Later that day in Class 2-C, Hitomi was alone in the classroom, staring out the window.<p>

_What was that weird sensation I felt when I shook hands with Misako? It was so strange..._

"HEY, HITOMI-CHAAAAAAAN!"

Hitomi jumped up in fright, and turned around to see Yumiko standing in the doorway.

"For crying out loud, Yumiko! You nearly gave me a coronary!"

"Sorry about that. I was just wondering if you wanted to have lunch together."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot it's lunchtime. Sure, I'd love to."

And with that, she and Yumiko exited the classroom.

* * *

><p>On a balcony right outside the school's clock tower, the two girls sat down for lunch with their legs sticking through the railing.<p>

"This is a great spot you found, Yumiko," said Hitomi. "You can see the whole city from here."

"This has been my secret spot ever since I started school here," said Yumiko. "Kazuma-chan's the only other person who knows about it."

As the two enjoyed their lunch, a sudden breeze blew a flurry of cherry blossom petals past them. Yumiko stared at it with a wistful expression.

"Hey, Hitomi-chan?" said Yumiko. "Can you believe it's already been two months since we became PreCures?"

"I'll be honest. Part of me is still trying to wrap my head around this whole deal," said Hitomi. "Being chosen by the Fairy Saints, protecting humanity from the Darcturne Empire...it's all so strange. What's even stranger is that before then, we didn't even know each other."

"Yep, the day we first met was the day we became PreCures. But I'm still glad we got to become friends, even with all the weird stuff that happened that day."

"Thanks, Yumiko. I feel the same way," said Hitomi, blushing a bit.

"Best friends and superheroes! We're just like Kamen Rider Ichigo and Nigo, only with pretty dresses instead of bug costumes!" Yumiko suddenly struck a dramatic hero pose.

Hitomi burst out laughing. "Man, Yumiko. You really are like a little kid!"

"Hitomi-chan, don't be such a meanie!" pouted Yumiko as she puffed her cheeks out.

"But you know...I think that's what I like about you," smiled Hitomi as she patted Yumiko on the head. Yumiko smiled and giggled again.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in another part of the city, a short-haired blonde girl of about 14, dressed in a lacy loligoth dress and wearing black eyeliner and black lipstick, looked out over the city from the roof of a nearby office building.<p>

"So, Amazona's ramen Blacklight got beaten by those PreCures, did it?" said the girl with a scowl on her face. "Then it looks like Amazona's gonna have to go with Plan B."

Amazona took a pitch-black monocle out of her pocket and put it on. "Hmm, let's see...that school those PreCures go to...looks like there's a whole mess of people with FairyLights!" A wicked grin crossed Amazona's face. "Perfect! Amazona can get plenty of FairyLight Energy, and get rid of those PreCures at the same time! Hee hee, this is gonna be fun!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eyecatch One: <strong>__Chibi versions of the 5 girls in civvie form come flying in riding on top of their Change Discs. As they touch down, they change into their Cure forms in a flash of light, and strike a pose as the FairyLights PreCure logo appears in the middle of the screen. _

_**EyeCatch Two: **__Poppy taps a few buttons on the Prism Scope, and the mirror shows a picture of Cure Hope, along with her profile. _

* * *

><p>Yumiko and Hitomi leisurely walked back to class together. Suddenly, a commlink tone was heard from their FD Spinners. The two took them out and pressed the middle button. Poppy's face appeared on the screen.<p>

"We got trouble, PreCures!" Poppy shouted. "I've just detected a massive squad of Grublings! And it looks like there's a Darcturne general leading them this time!"

"Umm, little problem," said Hitomi. "Class is starting in 5 minutes. It's not gonna look good if we don't show up."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," said Poppy. "The horde's headed right for your school."

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?" shouted the two girls in unison.

At that precise moment, an explosion came from the main courtyard, and the girls ran out to check. Sure enough, the Grublings were trashing the place, and the students were fleeing in terror.

"This is horrible," said Yumiko. "We can't let them get away with this! Hitomi-chan, time to transform!"

"Right! Let's do this!" said Hitomi as the two girls ducked behind a wall.

"Change Disc, Set!" shouted the girls as they slotted the Change Discs into their FD Spinners, and shut the lids with a shout of "Spin...ON!" As "PRECURE, CHANGE START!" sounded from the Spinners and the magic circle appeared, the girls shouted "FAIRYLIGHTS SHINE! PRECURE...SHOWTIME!

As the inside of the Sage Tower appeared around them, the girls' clothes vanished, and their nude bodies glowed with a magical aura. They both sprouted a pair of fairy wings, which quickly burst into colored beams of light. The beams wrapped around them, forming their PreCure costumes. As their hair changed, their bodies changed back to their normal color, completing the transformation.

"The fairy's bright soul creates a better tomorrow! Cure Hope!"

"The fairy's righteous soul punishes all evil! Cure Justice!"

"Together, we are...FairyLights PreCure!" shouted the two as they struck a pose together.

"Minions of evil who threaten humanity...," said Cure Justice.

"Surrender now, or face your judgement!" shouted Cure Hope.

The Grublings didn't seem very impressed by the speech, and immediately charged the two. Hope and Justice wasted no time and leapt into the fray, punching and kicking their way through the mob. After whittling down most of them, the two cried "Fairy Magic Shot!" and fired energy bolts that blasted the remainder of the mob into nothing. But as the smoke cleared, they saw Amazona walking towards them, clapping with a smirk on her face.

"A very impressive show, PreCures," smirked Amazona. "You're every bit as powerful as the legends say. Seems you two have earned the pleasure of facing Amazona, the first general of the Darcturne Empire." Amazona took a quick glance at a the school. "Actually, Amazona has some business to take care of elsewhere, but don't worry. Amazona will be back to deal with you two soon enough." And with that, she vanished in a burst of black fire.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Justice with a grim look on her face. "We'd better go after her!" With that, the two Cures dashed back into the school.

Little did they realize that the Tachikawa twins had been watching them from behind a tree.

"Misako, was I seeing things? Or was that...Kiboraha-san and Ogata-san?"

"You saw them too?" said Misako. "I don't know how I know it was them, but...Come on, Minako! We gotta check this out!" And with that, Misako ran off after the Precures.

"Misako, wait!" Minako reluctantly followed behind.

* * *

><p>As Hope and Justice reached one of the fields in the back of the school, they found Amazona confronting Mr. Fukuhara, who was being wheeled by Jessica. Apparently, Jessica had been trying to get Mr. Fukuhara to safety, but had been intercepted by Amazona. Amazona was wearing her black monocle, and staring at them with a wicked smile on her face.<p>

"Now, let's see. Which one of your FairyLights should Amazona take first? Blondie, or Wheels?"

Jessica stepped out in front of Mr. Fukuhara and spread her arms out. "I'm not letting you lay a finger on Fuku-sensei!"

"Thanks for volunteering, Blondie!" Amazona plunged her hand into Jessica's chest, hoping to grab her FairyLight. But at that moment, there was a crackling of pink energy sparks, and Amazona began screaming in pain. As she pulled her hand out, it was covered in burn marks.

"What's the deal? Why couldn't Amazona take your FairyLight?" Amazona then spotted the two PreCures approaching. "Well, that's just perfect! You two couldn't wait five minutes for Amazona to finish up here?"

"You think we're gonna sit around and let you do as you please?" shouted Hope. "No one causes trouble in our city and gets away with it!"

"Man, you two are a pain in the neck," grumbled Amazona. "Looks like Amazona's gonna have to use ChairBoy's FairyLight to deal with you."

Before the PreCures could react, Amazona plunged her hand into Mr. Fukuhara's chest. It didn't burn her hand this time, and she pulled out a small glowing orb with an ornate symbol on it, leaving Mr. Fukuhara comatose. As she gripped it tightly, it was surrounded with back flames. With a cry of "Arise, BlackLight!" she hurled the flaming bundle to the ground, creating a small explosion. A gray-skinned ogre wearing a suit and labcoat appeared. Upon seeing this, Jessica outright fainted.

"Creature Teacher has arrived!" said the ogre in a gravelly voice. "What are your orders, Amazona-sama?"

"Teach that pink-haired prissy-pants a lesson she'll never forget!" shouted Amazona.

"Time for a class in Pain 101!" Creature Teacher summoned a giant ruler, and swung it at Cure Hope. It slammed right into her gut and sent her flying into a nearby wall.

"Hope!" Justice ran to help her friend, but Amazona blocked her way.

"Not so fast, Red," Amazona summoned a metal staff with a microphone on the end. "You're gonna be fighting Amazona!" Amazona sang a high-pitched note into the microphone, unleashing sonic waves that stunned Justice. Wasting no time, Amazona began wailing on Justice with her staff, and finally slammed her into the wall next to Hope. The two fell to the ground, but managed to struggle to their feet as Amazona and her Blacklight monster approached them menacingly.

"Hang in there, PreCures!" shouted Poppy's voice from the Spinners. "Hand-to-hand won't be enough against these two! Use your FairyArms if you wanna stop them!"

"That's right! I almost forgot about those!" said Hope. She and Justice nodded to each other, then with a shout of "FAIRY ARMS!", tapped the flower jewels on their chests. Beams of light shot out of them, forming their weapons.

"Espoir Saber!"

"Judgement Gavel!"

Amazona and Creature Teacher charged in, but the PreCures were ready this time. Justice slammed the Gavel into the ground, sending a shockwave that knocked them both off balance. Hope dashed towards Amazona, parrying her staff and countering with slashes and stabs. Justice leaped straight up and whalloped Creature Teacher right on the head, then began smacking him around like a croquet ball. After the fierce onslaught, the two villains could barely stand.

"Now's your chance, PreCures!" shouted Poppy. "Time to finish them off!"

Cure Hope tossed her Saber into the air and tapped her FairyDisc pouch, summoning her Shining Power Disc.

"Shining Power Disc, Set! Spin...On!" "FAIRY SOUL CHARGE, FULL POWER!"

Hope caught the Saber as it came back down, causing it and her flower jewel to glow. With a shout of "PRECURE...VICTOIRE FINITION!", she dashed at Creature Teacher at full speed. Hope delivered a flurry of stabs before finishing up with an overhead slash.

Creature Teacher cried out "Class...Dismissed!" before toppling over and exploding, leaving Mr. Fukuhara's Fairylight behind.

"Nice work, Hope!" smiled Justice. "You got the freak, now I'll get the geek!"

Cure Justice tossed her Gavel into the air and tapped her FairyDisc pouch, summoning her Shining Power Disc.

"Shining Power Disc, Set! Spin...On!" "FAIRY SOUL CHARGE, FULL POWER!"

Justice caught the Gavel as it came back down, causing it and her flower jewel to glow. With a shout of "PRECURE...STEELHEART SWING!" she ran right up to Amazona and swung her Gavel like a baseball bat, slamming it right into her gut and creating an explosion.

Amazona flew up about twenty feet into the air before crashing back down into the ground. When the smoke cleared, Amazona was crouched on one knee, bruised and burnt with an expression of pure loathing on her face.

"You ruined Amazona's plans again! Amazona hates you stupid Precures! Just you wait! Amazona's gonna make you pay for this next time!" And with that, Amazona vanished in a burst of black flame.

Justice restored Mr. Fukuhara's FairyLight to his body, then turned to Hope and smiled. With a shout of "Another shining victory! Fairylights Precure!" they high-fived each other.

* * *

><p>A few moments later in the school infirmary, Yumiko and Hitomi were watching over the two victims. Just them, the two woke up.<p>

"Nnnngh...huh? What happened?" said Mr. Fukuhara. "What are we doing here?"

Jessica sat up and turned to Mr. Fukuhara. "I...don't know. Last I remember, these goblin thingys were chasing you. I tried to help you get away, but this goth girl tried to grope me, and then there was this monster, and..."

"Don't worry about it, Jessica-chan. You're both safe now," smiled Yumiko. "The Precures taught the bad guys a lesson they'll never forget."

"Precures? I've never heard of them."

"Don't worry, you will," smiled Hitomi. "So, are you both okay? Anything we can get for you?"

"Aside from being totally embarassed after fainting like that, I'm fine," laughed Jessica nervously.

"I'm fit as a fidde here, too," smiled Mr. Fukuhara. "You girls head back to class. My wife's coming to pick me up soon, so we'll make sure Jessica gets home safely."

"Sure thing," said Yumiko. "Pardon us." The two girls bowed and left the infirmary.

Mr. Fukuhara turned to Jessica. "Thanks for trying to save me before, Jessica. I just hope you didn't get a bad first impression of Japanese school life."

"Nah, I had a pretty good time up until the whole monster attack thing. But after getting fondled by that goth girl, I got half a mind to ask Daddy to sue for sexual harassment."

Mr. Fukuhara's jaw dropped, but then Jessica giggled. "Hee hee, just kidding."

* * *

><p>Just as Yumiko and Hitomi were leaving the infirmary, they ran into Minako and Misako.<p>

"Umm, Yumiko-san? Hitomi-san?" said Minako. "I know this is a bit sudden, but we have a bit of a favor to ask."

"We were wondering if you two would like to come over to our place after school tomorrow," Misako chimed in.

"Wow, this is kind of sudden," said Yumiko. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing, really. It's just that there's something important we need to talk to you about, but we don't want to discuss it at school."

"We know it's kind of strange for us to invite you from out of the blue when we only just met today, but it would really mean a lot to us," said Minako with a pleading look on her face. "Please say you'll come?"

Yumiko and Hitomi looked at each other for a second, then looked back at the twins.

"Sure, why not?" smiled Yumiko. "We'd love to come over. Just tell us how to get to your house, and we'll show up whenever you want."

"Don't worry about that," said Misako. "Just meet us outside the school gates after class, and we'll take care of the rest!"

"Okay, you got it," said Hitomi. "Anywho, we gotta get back to class. We'll see you tomorrow!" And with that, the two ran off down the hall.

"Are you sure about this, Misako?" said Minako with a worried expression.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life," said Misako. "I'll get the whole truth about the Precures, and then..."

* * *

><p>ED Theme: My Fairy Garden<p>

* * *

><p>Yumiko: "Wow, so this is the Tachikawa mansion? It's incredible!"<p>

Hitomi: "Little problem, Yumiko. The Tachikawa twins know that we're Precures!"

Yumiko: "This is bad, Hitomi-chan! What if they tell everyone at school?"

Hitomi: "Actually, it seems like they have a favor to ask of us..."

Both: "WHAAAAAAT? YOU TWO WANNA BECOME PRECURES?"

Yumiko: Next time on FairyLights PreCure:

The True Heart of a Hero! Enter Cure Wisdom and Cure Truth!

Both: "We'll protect the FairyLights of all mankind!"

_Author's Notes:_

_ Well, it's finally done. After almost a year of on-and-off planning, the first episode of FairyLights Precure is in the can. It's been a long, arduous, and at times rage-inducing road. But despite many distractions, and two dirty trolls who almost ruined everything, I finally made it. And I couldn't be happier. _

_ A few things I'd like to talk about first:_

_ Before anyone says anything, I asked KaitouSaintCyan/cyanfox27/caitsmeow is I could borrow one of the villains from her fic Shining Pretty Cure, and she gave her blessing. It was mainly because I found Amazora to be an interesting villain, and I hated seeing her get treated like crap by the Shade Queen. _

_ You'll notice this story is a bit different from normal Precure stories. I wanted to add more sentai elements than usual. Since IMO, Precure is essentialy Super Sentai for girls. _

_ There's a bunch of other stuff I wanted to talk about, but I've forgotten it. So, I'll just skip the the thank yous. _

_ I'd like to thank cureangel/pinkrainbowkittenz/Hummy and KaitouSaintCyan/cyanfox27/caitsmeow for helping me with the planning._

_ I'd like to thank Kiruka for assisting me on the grammar side of things._

_ And I'd especially like to thank Riyna Shay for her advice and encouragement. I may never have finished this chapter without her help._

_ Anywho, now that I've finally polished this bad boy off, I'll be taking a short rest to recover my muse. After that, I'll either roll right into the next chapter, or start planning StarCatch Precure._

_ And...that's it. Enjoy, everyone._


End file.
